starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Starwars(todo lo que hay que saber)
Ya me hartaste La verdad ya me hartaste, me molesta MUCHO la gente que no sabe editar y se cree que sabe. En esta wiki es MUY IMPORTANTE saber editar correctamente, y no me importa que la información esté bien puesta, porque lo único que haces es añadir basura a las páginas, ¡Y ENCIMA LO HACES MAL! Ni siquiera sabes firmar, no sabes escribir correctamente, y crees que puedes venir y hacer lo que se te da la gana sin hacerle caso a las reglas. Estás muy equivocado. Y los videos NO SE PUEDEN PONER, lo han dicho MUCHAS VECES LOS ADMINISTRADORES DE LA WIKI. Me da igual que estén en la barra de herramientas, eso NO LO CONFIGURARON LOS ADMINISTRADORES. Pero claro, tu no entiendes de estas cosas, solo vas por ahí editando cualquier cosa. En cuanto llegue un administrador se encargará de ti.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 19:07 17 feb 2012 (UTC) *Jajajaja ¿competencia? Primero que nada, en esta wiki no hay competencia, todos editamos y contribuimos. Y si de algún modo yo pensara que alguien es mi competidor, seguramente vos NO lo serías, porque no sabes editar y eso no es ninguna competencia para mí. Una verdadera "competencia" serían los administradores, o los usuarios que no son administradores pero editan mucho, o los que AUNQUE SEAN SABEN EDITAR, no como vos. Y lo del jen'dai si tenía faltas de ortografía: las especies NO VAN EN MAYÚSCULAS EN ESPAÑOL, y vos lo habías puesto en mayúsculas. Además pusiste la foto en cualquier parte del artículo, sin siquiera fijarte cómo organizarlo. Seguiré borrando todas y cada una de tus ediciones malas, que por lo visto son todas.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 19:13 17 feb 2012 (UTC) **Y NO BORRES MIS MENSAJES, PORQUE YO NO HAGO ESO CON LOS TUYOS. ESO ES DE COBARDE Y DE ALGUIEN QUE NO TIENE HONOR.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 19:13 17 feb 2012 (UTC) *Estimados usuarios, vamos a calmarnos y a dejar de hacer este tipo de discusiones. Los ataques persnales no están permitidos aquí y los mensajes no se borran bajo pena de bloqueo ¿De acuerdo? Seguro que sí. Saludos y feliz edición. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:22 17 feb 2012 (UTC) Eres patético Jajajaja me das pena, realmente me das pena. No porque no sepas editar, ya que mucha gente es nueva, sino porque TE CREES EL MEJOR Y NO ADMITES QUE ERES UN NOOB, eso es lo que eres. UN NOOB. La información que pones es realmente PÉSIMA, y a nadie le importa un poco de información mal escrita que encima ya está en el artículo. ¿Quieres poner que Jar Jar Binks era el hijo de George Binks? Pues eso YA HA SIDO PUESTO, y si fueras un poco más inteligente te darías cuenta solo. Y encima lo pones en PRESENTE, cuando debe ir en PASADO como TODA LA INFORMACIÓN DEL UNIVERSO DE STAR WARS. Y la ortografía ES MUY IMPORTANTE, pregúntale a cualquier administrador.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 19:23 17 feb 2012 (UTC) Tranquilidad *Hola, ante todo tranquilidad, he visto vuestra discusión. Eres nuevo y espero que tengas una agradable y productiva estancia para ti y también que estés dispuesto a aprender de la experiencia de los usuarios que llevan más tiempo y que, como Skenar, están contribuyendo de manera activa, estamos encantados de que quieras colaborar en la wiki. Te pido que no vuelvas a hacer ataques personales, como este o este, no se trata de quien empezó, eso ya da igual. Aquí nadie compite, todos estamos para colaborar y se presume que todos actuamos de buena fe, ¿de acuerdo?, por favor no más discusiones, y si algún comentario te molesta por favor ignóralo y avisa a un administrador. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:54 17 feb 2012 (UTC) Gen'dai Veo tu interés por poner la imagen en el artículo de Gen'dai solo que tal y como la pones no está bien. Primero, los artículos no se firman, porque están editados por muchas personas y no sería justo que aparezca la firma de uno solo, ni tampoco pueden aparecer todas las firmas de todos, para dar el crédito a las ediciones de cada uno está el historial, cada página tiene el suyo. Luego para poner las imágenes en una infobox (la tabla de información que hay a la derecha), se ponen así. Te sugiero que cuando quieras editar infoboxes o plantillas lo hagas en modo fuente.--'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:20 17 feb 2012 (UTC) Imágenes Todas las imágenes que subas deben tener la tabla de información, o serán borradas sin previo aviso. Todo lo que debes saber se encuentra en la Star Wars Wiki:Guía de uso de imágenes. Por favor añade la tabla de información a las imágenes que ya subiste o serán borradas.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 02:26 19 feb 2012 (UTC) Saludos Hola amigo, he estado viendo tus contribuciones y que caray, lo que más resalta era el pleito que tenías con Skenar, que bueno que ya lleguen a una tregua y ahora se van a ayudar entre los dos, Skenar es el usuario más activo actualmente y lo está haciendo muy bien, apoyate en él, pero con buena voluntad, yo también te puedo ayudar si quieres, por ejemplo dos consejos importantes, primero-algo muy importante es que antes de guardar tus cambios, pongas el texto que vas a guardar en un corrector ortográfico para que todo esté en orden, un buen editor tiene esa costumbre. Segundo-al agregar nuevos contenidos, es muy recomendable apoyarte de otras fuentes, la mejor es la Wikipedia de StarWars en inglés. Por otra parte, vi tus comentarios a mis Blogs, gracias por lo que pones y que la Fuerza te acompañe!- -02:34 19 feb 2012 (UTC) Plantilla Hola, para las plantillas debes usar esos "botones" que aparecen arriba de la pantalla de edición cuando estás editando, ¿los ves? Son esos pequeños cuadrados con dibujos, por ejemplo de una luna, de un planeta, etc. Hay varios que no tienen dibujos, pero no hay problema, porque con pasar el cursor sobre ellos te dice lo que son. Por ejemplo, hace unos días creaste el artículo de la especie trooshti. Lo que te conviene hacer cada vez que crees un artículo es ir a la Wookieepedia, que es la Star Wars Wiki en inglés, y ver cómo es el artículo allí. El artículo trooshti de la Wookieepedia tiene la plantilla "Species", lo que significa que debes seleccionar la plantilla "Especie" de los botones de edición. ¿La has localizado? Está entre las plantillas "Organización" y "Criatura". Cuando clickees en ese botón, verás que la plantilla aparece automáticamente en la pantalla de edición, pero sin ningún dato, lista para ser completada. Te sugiero que te bases en la información que esté en la Wookieepedia (imagino que aunque sea sabes algo de inglés), y que no inventes nada que no exista. Ah y una cosa: en el universo de Star Wars, TODO va en TIEMPO PASADO: "Luke Skywalker fue un Jedi", o "Los banthas eran criaturas", o "Naboo era un planeta". NUNCA uses el presente para información del universo de Star Wars.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 13:08 22 feb 2012 (UTC) Re:lector Hola respondo a tu pregunta de libros sobre fauna y especies, hay por ejemplo: Alien Anthology, Creatures of the Galaxy, The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide, Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races, The New Essential Guide to Alien Species, The Essential Guide to Alien Species. Y sobre las aventuras de la Antigua República puedes mirar por ejemplo en Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance y mirar en abajo del todo en el cuadro de Metaserie The Old Republic donde te aparecen las diferentes publicaciones en cómics, novelas, historias cortas, etc. También puedes mirar en Category:Star Wars:The Old Republic. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 13:37 4 mar 2012 (UTC)